grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Löwen
Leo Taymor Clement Jess Reilly Pierce Higgins Don Elliot Anker Don Nidaria Jack |seen = |referenced = |season1 = X |season2 = X }} A Löwen (pronunciation: LØ-vin, Grimm: LOH-win; Germ. Löwe "lion", plural Löwen) is a lion-like Wesen. History The Löwen were once kings of a jungle area, somewhere in Africa, but were captured and forced to fight in the gladiatorial arena by the ancient Romans. Following their capture by the ancient Romans, at some point in the past the Löwen began the Löwen games, where they force other Wesen to fight to the death; in the modern day, however, this is rare. Behavior They are naturally aggressive, competitive, and violent, they are also renound for having a horrible temper. Despite this, they are still capable of peacefully living amongst humans, and having normal lives. Löwen who do still hold the games also take the gladiator philosophy seriously for themselves, and don't mind dying in combat. According to Monroe, not all Löwen are into the games, but all are furious and vicious. Löwen are highly carnivorous; according to Monroe, "they will rip off your face, then eat it." This implies some Lowen actually eat humans. Biology Upon Woge, Lowen have a very severe change, Young male Löwen grow long hanging hair when they woge, while adult male Löwen grow large bushy manes when the woge. This would indicate that a Löwen's mane serves as an indicator of the sexual maturity and health of the Löwen, as it does in regular lions. Female Löwen have much less hair when they woge, and slightly less pronounced features. They are much faster than humans and they are incredibly strong, more than any man and some Wesen, able to casually overpower and kill them. Löwen physical prowess is reputable, so much that when trying to physically enhance her son, Genio innocuo Dr Higgins, chose Löwen DNA to do so. Due to their own powers, Löwen don't fear Drang-Zorn, who are incredibly powerful Wesen. One Löwen was easily able to hold Monroe (although he never got a chance to woge so wasn't at full strength) while a few of them were even able to overpower a Skalenzahne (admittedly using lassos). They are also incredibly fast, and can perform lion-like jumps, as well as being able to move with incredible stealth, allowing them to sneak up on the victims, much like how actual lions hunt. They are also incredibly durable creatures, able to take incredible force, such as being repeatedly punched in the head by a Grimm, or thrown across the room, and recover minutes later. Löwens have razor sharp claws and teeth, like actual lions they generally kill their victims by biting their necks or slashing their throats. Despite this, they are not as strong as Grimms nor possess their faster reflexes. This is shown by the fact that Nick was able to lead a fight with a Löwen (however, it should be noted that the Löwen in question was young and inexperienced in fighting). Episodes Their history led to a group Löwen led by Leo Taymor in Portland to force other Wesen to fight in secret cage death matches. The cage is surrounded by mystical symbols going back to the times of ancient Rome, and much of the ceremony around the games also comes from this era, including the thumb up/thumb down to indicate mercy or death. They caught the other Wesen on horses with rope lassos. They also keep them in cages, and feed them other Wesen or human meat, normally from the losers of the previous fight. After Nick locks April Granger in a separated room, a woman, Jess, comes to take care of her. Jess is sent by Monroe, who she says “thinks highly of Nick”. Nick is worried about Jess until she woges and reassures him that she can control April. A Genio innocuo named Pierce Higgins whose mother had spliced his genes with that of a Löwen's, killed his friends because he split into two identities; one that of the mellow, intelligent Genio innocuo, and the other the competitive and violent Löwen. Excerpt from Grimm Diaries "These lion creatures were captured and forced to fight one another in large arenas and coliseums in Ancient Roman times! The practice has changed in style and location, but remains otherwise the same today.Ancient Romans preferred Lowen to other wesen for gladiator combat due to their '''incredible strength and ferocity'.'' In Ancient Roman times, Roman soldiers would Lasso and trap Lowen, enslaving thnem into a life of gladiator fights '''to the death'.'' Some Lowen have chosen to perpetuate the fighting practice, enslaving Wesen,including 'Dickfellig, Skalenzahne' and 'Blutbaden' to name a few,and sending them into their own makeshift arenas." Images Leo Taymor Morphs.jpg|Leo Taymor Morphs 207-Jess Reilly morphed.png|Jess Reilly morphed 208_-_Pierce_Lowen_04.png|Pierce Higgins 208_-_Pierce_Lowen_01.png|Pierce Higgins 208_-_Pierce_Lowen_02.png|Pierce Higgins 208_-_Pierce_Lowen_03.png|Pierce Higgins 208 - Don Elliot Anker woges as Lowen.png|Don Elliot Anker woges. 217 Don Nidaria woged as Lowen.png|Don Nidaria woges. 217_Nidaria_in_jail.png|Nidaria woges in jail. See also *Grimm Diaries excerpt *Grimm Guide profile Category:Pantherinae Wesen